Warlord King Nhaimarr Khonn
Warlord King Nhaimarr Khonn He's sort of the King Conan,under the sea javascript:void(0); Warlord King Nhaimarr Chonn. UNDERSEA-WARRIOR-CHAMPION Warlord King Nhaimarr Chollann [didn't like the sound of the name-to hard to remember-so I changed it. JGT. Out of the domed undersea cities of Terra-Prime, and into the Great untamed undersea wilderness of Hydro-Pangaea. There came hither out of these savage lands a great warrior a Warlord. And exile. A pirate, a thief. and finally a king of Carthonia-he would tread this undersea world, taming this amphibian civilization, with naught but a sword, in one hand and a blaster in the other, with command of Great Sub-marine undersea wolf pack battle groups, Warlord King Naimarr Chonn would be one of the many forces to give rise to a new Golden Age on Terra-Prime. Introduction Beyond the farthest stars of the Terran Federation frontier-beyond the Great Vault of Heavens, there exist the fantastic and savage world of Terra-Prime, A massive dysonsphere-an artificial world, created as a vast experiment to see if many species from many worlds from all over Terran Space and beyond could live together around on an inner surface of massive Schell around a primal sun of a binary star system. n The Great gods of Atlantis and the Lords of Light began to watch over this world, just they fashioned it out of will, atlantium steel and great powers. Some even choose to stay and acts as guides to the citizenry of this new world. Warlord king Nhaimarr Chonn CHAMPION-WARRIOR-CHAMPION Out of the domed undersea cities of Terra-Prime, and into the Great untamed undersea wilderness of Hydro-Pangea. there came hither out of these savage lands a great warrior a Warlord. an exile. a pirate, a thief. and finally a king of Carthonia-he would tread this undersea world, taming this amphibian civilization, with naught but a sword, in one hand and a blaster in the other, with command of Great Sub-marine undersea wolf pack battle groups, Warlord King Naimarr Chonn, would be one of the many forces to give rise to a new Golden Age on Terra-Prime Warlord.exile.undersea pirate, thief. king Thus began the Great Golden Ages of Terra-Prime. where great cities spread across the lands and even under the Seventeen Seas of this world. Warlord King Nhaimarr Chonn. CHAMPION-WARRIOR-CHAMPION . Out of the domed undersea cities of Terra-Prime, and into the Great untamed undersea wilderness of Hydro-Pangea .there came hither out of these savage lands a great warrior a Warlord. an exile. a pirate, a thief. and finally a king of Carthonia-he would tread this undersea world, taming this amphibian civilization, with naught but a sword, in one hand and a blaster in the other, with command of Great Sub-marine undersea wolf pack battle groups, Warlord King Naimarr Chonn, would be one of the many forces to give rise to a new Golden Age on Terra-Prime. Introduction Beyond the farthest stars of the Terran Federation frontier-beyond the Great Vault of Heavens, there exist the fantastic and savage world of Terra-Prime, A massive dysonsphere-an artificial world, created as a vast experiment to see if many species from many worlds from all over Terran Space and beyond could live together around on an inner surface of massive Schell around a primal sun of a binary star system. n The Great gods of Atlantis and the Lords of Light began to watch over this world, just they fashioned it out of will, atlantium steel and great powers. Some even choose to stay and acts as guides to the citizenry of this new world. Warlord king Nhaimarr Chonn CHAMPION-WARRIOR-CHAMPION Out of the domed undersea cities of Terra-Prime, and into the Great untamed undersea wilderness of Hydro-Pangea .there came hither out of these savage lands a great warrior a Warlord. an exile. a pirate, a thief. and finally a king of Carthonia-he would tread this undersea world, taming this amphibian civilization, with naught but a sword, in one hand and a blaster in the other, with command of Great Sub-marine undersea wolf pack battle groups, Warlord King Naimarr Collann,would be one of the many forces to give rise to a new Golden Age on Terra-Prime Warlord.exile.pirate,thief.king Thus began the Great Golden Ages of Terra-Prime.where great cities spread across the lands and even under the Seventeen Seas of this world. Notes;This guy is simply another undersea variation of Conan of Cimmeria,created by Robert E.Howard. Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner,created by Bill Everett.Conan Properties,Inc.and copyright © Marvel Comics,and is apart of the Prince Eric Khorum Rhann saga, trademark[copyright-2006.Mavereic Lions Productions Entertaainment. Maveric Comics Studios.Maveric Entertainment Group And now this sincerely yours-Upward Onward Maveric. Joseph Gilbert Thompson. DOC THOMPSON.YE EDITOR AND CREATIVE ART DIRECTOR OF MAVERIC COMICS INC,STUDIOS toreus...@msn.com 6142 Torresdale Avenue.Philadelphia,Pa,19135-3718. Be kind or don't bother sending. MAVERIC COMICS GROUP manager MAVERIC COMICS INC, STUDIOS Latest News: Tina Small is Goddess Earth Mother if you think a thing is impossable, and then you'll make it imposable. http://groups.msn.com/MAVERICCOMICSINCSTUDIOS 635 west Clearfield street.Philadelphia, Pa, 19135 And now this sincerely yours-Upward Onward Maveric. Joseph Gilbert Thompson. DOC THOMPSON. MAVERIC COMICS INC,STUDIOS toreus...@msn.com 6142 Torresdale Avenue.Philadelphia,Pa,19135-3718. Be kind or don't bother sending. MAVERIC COMICS GROUP manager MAVERIC COMICS INC, STUDIOS Latest News: Tina Small is Goddess Earth Mother Current mail address.935 north 42 nd street, philadelephia, pa.19104. 635 west Clearfield street,Philadelphia,Pa,19133 215-231-7600